


风去云不回2

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回2

　　他不可以反抗。

　　冷锋这么提醒着自己，他的黑眼圈有些显眼了，老爹坐在驾驶座上开车，而老猫坐在他身边，他的手被沉重镣铐绑着，他感觉到不舒服的感觉——他在非洲呆了三年弄到一点可能有关龙小云的消息，又过了两年才能这样的，可能可以见到龙小云，他垂着头缩起脚，靠在后座的椅子上，那双眼睛没有老爹曾经在他眼中瞧见过的嚣张，只剩下点无助和空洞的感觉，他不再去看后视镜，老猫扯了张被子递给冷锋，刚刚只用冷水清洗了身子的冷锋冷漠的抬眼看了一下，接过被子便盖在了身上，外面风景就和当初冷锋在这地方呆的那些年没有丝毫的差别，老猫扯了一根黑色的布条挡住了冷锋的双眼，还似乎非常贴心的搂住了冷锋，然而冷锋非常清楚他这只是为了让他没法察觉方向变动，至少会比不抱着他好一些。

　　冷锋没有刻意的去计算时间，有人形容过刚刚经历过标记的omega会比玻璃还易碎脆弱，冷锋觉得这大概是真的，他被不同于玫瑰的蔷薇香气包围着只觉得暴躁愤怒，然而他并不觉得这来自他内心——omega的本能真让人害怕，冷锋这么想着，缩着双腿裹着被子被老猫抱在怀里也没有反抗，下车的时候冷锋眼睛上的眼罩也没有被扯下来，老爹贴心的将冷锋抱在怀里，他还有点腿软，没有那么多的力气去确保自己能正常的站在地上，而老爹一抱住他他就抬起束缚着镣铐的手扯下来眼罩。

　　“我想见龙小云。”

　　老爹皱起眉头，手抚摸着冷锋还未愈合的后颈腺体，冷锋没看见的是，他的背后，龙小云正被抢楼抵着额头，那个女alpha看着她的omega，龙小云垂下头扯动锁链响，而冷锋却被卡着后颈不能回头，龙小云站在那里静静的看着冷锋被别的alpha抱在怀里，也听见了冷锋的要求，她笑着摩挲了下中指上那枚早就买好准备和冷锋一起戴的对戒，老爹抬起头意味不明的看了一眼龙小云，然后刻意的去抚摸冷锋被咬破的腺体仿佛生怕龙小云看不见一样。

　　“她已经走了，你以后，都只能留在这里了。”

　　龙小云被戴上了眼罩，推到车上，冷锋垂着头想着什么，龙小云知道冷锋从来不是什么好惹得主，但是就是冷锋这样不好惹的劲头才被龙小云拽到战狼来的，她坐在车上，车迟迟没开，然后她听见冷锋的声音。

　　“……嗯，我知道了。”

　　车子启动，老爹看着冷锋眼中的泪水，刚下车的时候老猫就告诉了冷锋龙小云就在他背后，不过只要他转身去看，龙小云就会死在现场，冷锋压抑着自己的哭腔，被迫做了一场戏给龙小云看，老爹这才在冷锋身上看见点显眼的锐气。

　　真是好气人啊，即使已经被标记了心里却还是想着别的alpha…怕不是就算被干怀孕了也不会爱上他。

　　老爹这样想着，扣着冷锋后颈的手愈发收紧，直到冷锋实在被掐的受不住发出一声喘，老爹才反应过来，老猫站在边上手上捣鼓着啥，雅典娜后面跟着大熊凑到门口看着这仨人，俩beta自然是闻不出什么感觉，但是冲老爹和冷锋的距离，雅典娜觉得是老爹标记了冷，毕竟他是队长。

　　但是凭借女性的直觉，雅典娜能看出来冷锋对老爹老猫的排斥，她咂咂嘴，从心而论，要是有俩alpha突然从天而降覆盖了你心上A给你的标记还抢在你心上A之前彻底标记完了你，换哪个omega都得气炸的，她看看老爹，又看看冷锋，然后才按了下人中位置，不留一片云彩的带着大熊跑了。

　　老爹这才按住冷锋的肩膀，去吻冷锋那双漂亮的眼睛，而冷锋却是闭上眼睛扭开了头躲开老爹的亲吻，老爹愣在当场，也只能笑着在冷锋的鬓侧吻了吻，而冷锋依然是满脸嫌弃后退一步的反应，老爹依然一副毫无芥蒂的样子，搂住冷锋的肩膀，强硬的带着他往他的“囚牢”走去。

　　冷锋知道老爹和老猫会很担心他跑，却没想到俩人会在他身上装定位器，他拨了拨脚上的脚环，据俩人说这是德国开发的玩意儿，防水防漏电，十年只需要充一次电的玩意儿——最关键是，他打不开，这得要老爹的指纹按上去，这脚环才会乖乖开开。

　　冷锋摸了摸后颈，垂下眼睛摩挲着颈间的子弹，老爹和老猫对视一眼走了出去，冷锋这才放松了一些，扑到床上把脸埋进软绵绵的枕头里。

　　我一定会回去见你的，一定会的。


End file.
